Kirby Supreme Star/Spring Breeze
Spring Breeze is the first sub-game in Kirby Supreme Star. It first appeared in the original Kirby Super Star, as a nod to Kirby's Dream Land. It is a recreation of said game, but with several changes. Story One day, it is shown that King Dedede, in the middle of night, has robbed Dream Land of all it's food, as he wishes to have it all to himself. The very next day, however, Kirby catches wind of King Dedede's scheme and wishes to put an end to it. However, to breach the defenses of Mt. Dedede, he'll need to find four Stars. Just then, the fresh Spring Breeze blows by, guiding Kirby in the direction of the stars. Kirby then sets off to stop Dedede from eating all of the food in Dream Land, once and for all. After defeating Kracko in Bubbly Clouds, and claiming a fourth star, Kirby uses a Warp Star created by the four Stars to fly to Mt. Dedede, where Castle Dedede stands. He crash lands into the fortress, and after a couple rooms, confronts the King within a massive mountain of stolen food. King Dedede is clearly upset by Kirby's disruptiveness, and emerges from his feast to fight Kirby, as a boxing ring like arena appears around them with the click of a button. After the battle, King Dedede is sent flying out of his own castle, as Kirby celebrates his victory. His celebration is short, however, as he quickly uses the power of the Stars once more to grow to colossal proportions, enough so that he carries Castle Dedede into the sky, along with all the stolen food. Dream Land's citizens cheer as all the stolen food rains from the sky, before cheering for Kirby as he returns to normal. Kirby then does a Victory Dance, as Castle Dedede is seen being reduced to rubble as it crashes in the background. Gameplay This sub-game plays as a regular game of the early Kirby era, as it is divided into stages, and Kirby's goal is to simply reach the end of each stage and beat the boss at the end, grabbing the Star immediately after. The requirements for getting a Star Sticker for this sub-game is to beat Spring Breeze without having to use a continue. Stages Green Greens A woody grasslands area, and the first level in the game. Relatively easy, and serves as a tutorial level of sorts for new players. Mid-Boss: Poppy Bros. Sr. Boss: Whispy Woods Murky Mines A dark, damp underground area, littered with lanterns on the walls to guide the way. Mid-Boss: Wuhuhu Boss: Wuhuhu & Buhuhu Float Islands A small chain of tropical islands, leading torward a pirate ship that begins to sink as Kirby progresses. Mid-Boss: Bonkers Boss: Meringue Machine Bubbly Clouds A peaceful, cloudy area surrounding Mt. Dedede. Kirby goes higher and higher into the sky as the stage progresses, to the point where the boss is fought high above the atmopshere. Mid-Boss: Kracko Jr. Boss: Kracko Castle Dedede King Dedede's home and fortress atop Mt. Dedede. This is the last trial before Kirby reaches the greedy glutton himself. Mid-Boss: Bandana Dee Boss: King Dedede Trivia * A lot more changes have been made compared to the versions of Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star ''and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. A new location and new bosses have been added as well. Specifically, Murky Mines was introduced, and Wuhuhu & Buhuhu first appear in said stage. Float Islands' boss used to be Kabula in Kirby's Dream Land, but was changed to Lololo & Lalala in the Super Star games, but since they don't appear in this game, Meringue Machine is introduced as the new boss of this stage. Not to mention, Bonkers is now the Mid-Boss of Float Islands, and Bandana Dee is now the Mid-Boss for Castle Dedede, the latter stage originally not having a Mid-Boss. * Wuhuhu & Buhuhu are designed to be parallels to Lololo & Lalala, as their arenas are almost identical in layout, along with their battle strategy, albeit with some minor differences. * Wuhuhu & Buhuhu's names come from the phrases "Woohoo" and "Boohoo", as the two are meant to represent extreme hapiness and extreme sadness. Category:Subpages